Sinterklaas
by Little Miss Fangirl
Summary: Bel convinces Neth to have some other nations join them for the celebration of Sinterklaas. America has some problems with the colorful cast, or at least with how they present themselves. A talk at the harbor might help though, and he may even get a nice blockbuster out of it! Fijne Sinterklaas!


**A/N:** There are no Sinterklaas related fics around here. What is up with that? Not to worry folks, Missy is here to fix this great injustice!

**Warnings:** Johan is Netherlands, and Margot is Belgium. And for all you non-Dutch people, Zwarte Piet might be a touchy subject to you, but I'll try to explain it to the best of my ability in the story. Please save the potential flaming until the end. Thank you kindly.

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine,(un)fortunately. I'm working on it though!

* * *

"Why did I agree to this again, Mar?" Johan asked as he walked into the livingroom with a couple of bowls and plates in his hands. They were filled with pepernoten, speculaas, taaitaai and tiny chocolateletters. He carefully placed them on the table and walked back into the kitchen to grab another batch.

"Because you were being uncharacteristically happy all morning, Alfred saw you like that, got really freaked out because of it and bugged me into telling him about Sinterklaas. And now he wants to see for himself what the fuss is all about. And once Alfie gets going, the rest of the world gets going too, whether they want to or not," she said, putting the final touches on her chocolate sculpture. It depicted Sinterklaas, riding his trusty steed Amerigo with Zwarte Piet guiding them by the reigns. A big smile graced her face as she turned around to show Johan her latest masterpiece. "Well?"

"I still don't understand why you didn't just tell him I was high on something. You know I don't want anyone outside of the family to celebrate Sinterklaas."

"That's not for you to decide, Johan. If the rest likes it and wants to celebrate Sinterklaas as well, who are we to deny them?"

"You know just as well as I do that they'll just start a bitchfest about Zwarte Piet without even knowing what he actually means to us."

"Oh, don't be like that! Everything will be just fine, you'll see!" she said with a grin as she leaned forward and pinched both his cheeks. "And you still haven't told me what you think about my sculpture."

"It's great, Mar. They'll love it, as always." he said, swatting her hands away as he walked towards the oven and grabbed the next batch of pepernoten. "And just so you know, if they do end up bitching about Zwarte Piet, _and they will_, you get to be the one to shut them up."

"Quit being such a partypooper, brother dear, and have a little more faith in people. I tell ya, it'll be fine :3."

* * *

It was about seven PM, and most of the nations had already arrived at Johan's house. And just like Margot had said, everything was going well. She had managed to charm a few of the men to help Johan with the plates of snacks and drinks while she explained the basics of the celebration of Sinterklaas to the rest.

"Okay, let me see if I got this. Sinterklaas is a saint who visits the Low Lands every year with his helpers." Arthur started. Margot nodded. "Yes, they arrive from Spain every year with a steamboat and leave presents for the kids in their shoes."

"But the kids fill the shoes with carrots and letters first, right?" Ludwig added. "That too. The carrot is for Sints horse, and the letter is their wishlist. They usually make drawings as well."

"So it's pretty much a less fat and jolly version of Santa." Alfred concluded. "Well, yes and no. Santa Claus was based on Sinterklaas, as well as other legends from Europe."

"Mar, just point them towards Wikipedia and help me in the kitchen. We're out of chocolate letters thanks to Vash and Sadik!" Johan said as he peeked his head from the kitchen, giving said chocolate eaters the evil eye. Vash turned red and quickly walked over towards his sister, whilst Sadik just answered his glare with a huge, chocolate covered grin before he walked over towards Herakles, probably to steal his chocolate as well. Johan shook his head before letting out a sigh and turning his attention towards making more sweets.

"I'll be there in a minute!" She turned towards her audience and apologized before rushing towards the kitchen to help her brother. Soon enough the shortages had been taken care of, and everyone continued to enjoy themselves. Even Johan had to admit at one point that it wasn't half bad to have all these people over. Granted, the death threats he greeted them with if they so much as breathe over his stuff funny when they first arrived at his door were probably the reason everyone behaved, but still. It was nice. "Maybe I'll invite them over next year as we-"

"Oh my God! Johan! What the effing hell is the meaning of this!" Alfred shouted as he stormed over towards him, smartphone in hand. The rest of the room stopped whatever it was they were doing and turned their attention towards the two of them.

"Dammit. I knew it was too good to be true." Johan managed to bring out before addressing Alfred. "What is it, Al? Don't tell me we're out of chocolate again."

"Dude, screw the chocolate! All this time you're telling everyone about Sinterklaas without mentioning how big a racist that guy is!"

"I knew it would come to this. Alfred, listen to me very carefully. Sinterklaas is a lot of things, but he's definitely not a racist."

"Like hell he isn't! Just look at those so called helpers of his! Every one of them is depicted as blackface!"

"What? Blackface?" "Is it true?" "I can't belive this!" "I can. I mean, he did kinda start the slavetrade and all." "But that was forever ago. You don't think he still…" Everybody started talking about it, and some of the nations even turned around and glared at Johan and Margot, pretty much condemning them for daring to celebrate a festival honoring a racist saint.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Johan hissed before he walked towards the center of the room, dragging his sister with him. "Alright, enough! Everybody, please shut up and let me explain before things get blown out of proportion!" The talking stopped as everyone turned their attention towards the siblings. Margot grabbed a hold of her brothers hands and gave them an apologetic squeeze. "Sorry, Johan."

"No need to apologize, Mar. It's just as much my fault for letting this happen. I should have just said no."

"Well? We're still waiting for an explanation," Alfred said, that angry look still on his face. Johan was about to open his mouth and say something when he heard a knock on his frontdoor. A knowing smile suddenly adorned his face. "I'll let the man himself tell you everything you need to know. One moment please," he said before he rushed off towards the front door and opened it, loudly exchanging greetings with whoever it was that arrived. He then came back into the livingroom. "Ladies and gentlemen, Sinterklaas and his merry band of Zwarte Pieten have arrived."

The crowd in the room looked in amazement as a an elderly, stately and serious looking man with a long white beard entered the room. He was clad in a traditional white bishops alb, with a long red cape over it. On his head was a red mitre, and in his gloved right-hand he held a golden crosier. A beautiful ruby ring was on his right finger as well. He was surrounded by a few of his helpers, all of them who were dressed in a colorful garb with a lace collar, in the style of what old medieval pages used to wear. On their head was a feathered cap. And indeed, just like Alfred said, they looked like the spitting image of blackface. The tension in the room was getting thick enough to be cut with a knife. Eventually, one of the Pieten spoke up.

"Well, Johnnyboy, if this is how your friends usually are I can understand why you prefer to celebrate with just Margot. What a bunch of lamers!" he said with a huge grin.

"Now, now, Hoofdpiet. I'm sure they're fine people. They just aren't used to us, that's all." Sint reasoned. He walked over towards Alfred and reached out a hand. "Good evening, my child, I'm Sinterklaas. I understand that you have some questions about my helpers, the Pieten?" Alfred was pretty much shell-shocked at that moment, not being able to even take Sints hand and properly introduce himself. After a minute he managed to snap out of it though, and finally asked.

"Why are all your helpers looking like blackface?"

"Oh, Sint! Can I answer this one? Please?" One of the other Pieten asked. Sint nodded, and the Piet gleefully walked over towards Alfred, putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. "Alfred, is it? Nice to meet you, I'm Wegwijspiet, or Navigation Pete, in your language. As you might have guessed, it's my job to make sure Sint and the rest of us don't get lost on the way from Spain to here. But that hasn't always been my job, oh no. You see, back in the day I was known as Salazar, Scourge of the Underworld! I was the biggest, baddest devil to have ever walked the face of the earth! People were rightfully terrified of me, especially after most of their so called saints failed to vanquish me. But then Sinterklaas shows up one day, planning to defeat me as well. He was already an old man back then, so I was confident that I would win. So much so, that I even offered to be his servant for all eternity if he somehow did manage to defeat me. So we have this big, epic fight, right? Fireballs and beams of light and ominous Latin chanting everywhere! In the end Sint did defeat me though, and because of the promise I made to him I became his servant. And that's my story! What do you think?"

Alfred just stood there, blinking. Man, that guy could talk fast! He didn't even understand half of it! An epic fight? Devils? What? He was about to ask if the guy could repeat his story again, slowly, but then he felt another arm on his shoulder, pushing Wegwijspiet away.

"Oh Wegwijspiet, you're such a liar! We should call you Liegpiet, that's Lying Pete by the way, Alfred, instead. That's not how it was at all! Sint, is it okay if I inform him?"

"Of course, Bakpiet, go right ahead," he replied with a smile. Bakpiet smiled back and turned his attention to Alfred. "Okay Alfred, forget everything my idiot partner just told you, because I'm here to tell you the real deal. I'm Bakpiet by the way, or Baking Pete. I make all those delicious pepernoten, speculaas and chocolate letters that we hand out to the kids during our travels. But that hasn't always been my job, oh no. Back in the day I was a poor black slave named Piter, and I was about to be sold off at a slavemarket. I was the last one left, but I was so sick and weak, no one wanted to buy me. And back then that meant certain death. But luckily for me Sinterklaas showed up just in time, and bought me. But instead of putting me to work he gave me food and clothes, and told me to walk free. He had spent his cash on a slave to set him free! I couldn't believe it! I was so grateful to him that I swore to serve him. And that's how I became Bakpiet. What do you think?"

"Wow, he bought you so he could set you free? That's pretty boss." He managed to bring out. Maybe he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so fast. All those Petes did look really happy to be with Sint.

"Oh Bakpiet, you say Wegwijspiet is a liar, but you're just as bad! Sint, is it okay if I tell the poor boy the true story?"

"The room is yours, Hoofdpiet. Go for it."

"Thank you, Sint," he said as he made a little bow and walked towards Alfred, pushing Bakpiet out of the way. He then put him arm around Alfreds shoulders. "Nice to meet you Alfred, I'm Hoofdpiet, or Chief Pete. I'm the big boss right after he big boss himself, and make sure everything runs smoothly, from our trip to the Low Countries and then the trip back to Spain, plus everything in between. Forget everything that my underlings have told you, they enjoy confusing people with their made up stories."

"Wait, so everything they told me was-?"

"Don't even bother remembering it, Alfred. I'll tell you what the real, true deal is. The thing is, all of us have black faces because of the soot."

"I'm sorry? Soot?" He asked. Why couldn't those guys just stick with one story? He was getting more and more confused with every word he heard!

"Soot," Hoofdpiet said with a nod. "You see, we climb down the chimney with our bags of presents, and the soot covers our faces. That's it, really."

"Oh, I see… I think…"

"I knew you would understand, Alfred! You see Johan, he does understand! He's not as dumb as you make him sound!" Hoofdpiet said with a grin. Johan shook his head, smiling back. "I guess even I can be wrong sometimes, eh?"

"Who are you calling dumb, you pot smoking bastard!"

"Alfred! Language! Sint can hear you!" Margot hissed, smacking him upside the head.

"Ouch! Alright already! Sorry for my language!" he said, rubbing his sore head.

"It's alright Margot, no harm done. Okay then, now that that's been cleared up, we can get to the fun part. Gather around everyone, and please step forward once your name is called. I'll look you up in my book and check to see how good you've been this year, and if you deserve a present."

The murmurs started again. They were going to get presents? Sweet! Sint asked for his Great Book, and called the guests to him one by one. He made sure no one had to leave empty-handed, as everyone still got a chocolate letter, even if their record had been less than favorable. As soon as everyone had their turn Sint stood up, preparing to leave. Johan and Margot walked him towards the frontdoor, where the rest of the Pieten were already waiting, along with Amerigo, his trusty steed. He turned to the siblings one more time, pulling them into a hug.

"So, you two still haven't changed your wish list?" He asked after he let them go. They shook their heads. "Alright then. And once again, thank you for your gifts as well. Your paintings brighten up the castle, and your chocolate sculptures make the desserts on the trip back that much more enjoyable."

"It's still nothing compared to the joy you bring us and the kids every year, Sint. Think nothing of it," Margot said with a smile. Sint smiled back before he was helped in the saddle by the Pieten. After one last wave the group made its way back to the harbor, where the steamboat would take them back to Spain. Johan and Margot made their way back inside.

"Well, that was pretty fun, right?" she said as she hooked arms with her brother, flashing him one of her trademark catgrins.

"Fun my ass. Those idiots are hereby forbidden to celebrate Sinterklaas with us next year." He replied with a scoff.

"Dramaqueen. Are you ever going to tell me what's written on your wishlist, by the way?"

"Sure, as soon as you tell me what's on yours."

"Never. So, how are we going to get everyone out?"

"Easy. I'll just tell them that everyone who hasn't left the building within the next five minutes has to stay and help with the cleaning."

* * *

**At the harbor**

"And that's the final load of cargo. Great, we're done! Now everything is ready for the departure tomorrow!" Hoofdpiet said with a smile as he checked the final things off of his list. He was about to leave when he heard someone call his name.

"Chief Pete?"

"Ah, Alfred! Came to say goodbye for a final time, eh?"

"Not really, no. Sorry. I have one tiny thing I still need to ask you."

"Sure, go ahead."

"It's the soot."

"What about it?"

"It still doesn't explain the red lips and the afro."

"Ah. You really are a lot smarter than Johan makes you out to be. Have a seat next to me," he said, sitting on another load of cargo, patting the empty space next to him. Alfred joined him. "It really bothers you a lot, doesn't it?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, well… you know. Up until sixty years ago African-American people were still considered to be nothing more than second-rate people at my place, and they were being ridiculed with the whole blackface thing. We're finally over that now, and then I see you and your friends, and I just… I don't know. It just brings up a lot of painful memories." He said, looking down at his shoes. Hoofdpiet let out a knowing smile, patting Alfred on the back.

"You're a good kid, Al. And I want you to understand that me and my fellow Pieten are not here to continue the blackface travesty. It's just that the Low Countries have never had to deal with blackface the way that you have. Here Zwarte Piet is something like a hero to the children. He brings them sweets and presents and does amazing acrobatic tricks on rooftops. Every kid wants to be Zwarte Piet."

"I guess so. Old habits die hard, you know? I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at you without immediately thinking about blackface and everything it associates."

"If you're willing to try than that's good enough for me, Alfred. But please, don't hate Johan and Margot because of this."

"Not to worry, Chief. I'm the hero after all, and heroes don't hate. They learn and adapt," he said with a wink. Hoofdpiet smiled back at him before he got up, ruffling Alfreds hair. Alfred got up as well, and walked with Hoofdpiet towards the steamboat.

"What did Johan and Margot give to you guys anyway? You know, before you left for the harbor?"

"Oh, that. You know how children leave carrots and drawings in their shoe as a thank you? Every year we visit them as last, and they give us a painting and a sculpture as thanks as well. And every year Sint asks them if they have anything new to add to their wish list. They never do."

"They don't? Huh. What is on their list anyway?"

"I'll show you, but only if you promise not to tell them, or anyone else for that matter."

"I swear it on my honor as a hero."

"Perfect." Hoofdpiet snapped with his fingers, and the Great Book appeared out of thin air into his hands. Alfred looked in amazement as Hoofdpiet flipped a few pages until he found the right pages, and showed it to Alfred. He frowned when he noticed that the writing was in Dutch.

"I'm sorry, Chief Pete, but I can't read Dutch. What does it say?"

"Right, sorry. We put the two of them on the same page seeing as they had the exact same wish, so to say."

"The exact same thing? Wow, what are the odds of that, right?"

"Right indeed."

"So tell me, what does it say?"

"I want my sibling to be happy."

"… That's really sweet. And they never asked for anything else?"

"Nope."

"Do they know they have the same list?"

"Also nope."

"This is just begging to be made into a movie. I'll have to change the setting into Christmas of course, and turn siblings into lovers, and wham! Next big blockbuster."

"Never change, Alfred. Never change." Hoofdpiet said, shaking his head as he smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this turned out longer and more serious than I intended. For more details, wiki Sinterklaas and you'll find everything you need to know. It was way too long to be put in this fic. Also, non-Dutch people? I do understand that Zwarte Piet is probably very offensive to you, but please understand, we never had to deal with blackface over here like you had to, and Zwarte Piet is one of our most beloved figures. People like him more than Sinterklaas! I really hope I managed to make at least that much clear, I don't want to offend people.

As for the rest of the story, the stories that the three Petes told are pretty much the main reasons why Pete is black. Vanquished demon, a Moor slave bought free, and the politically correct sootstory. Sinterklaas is mostly a celebration for kids, and trust me, not a single child looks at Piet and think of blackface. All they see is a fun, mischievous character who hands out candy and gifts in a cool costume while doing tricks. I myself wanted to be Zwarte Piet so bad when I was a kid.

I'm one of those people who thinks Alfred isn't that oblivious/dumb all the time, he has his moments. They're just far and in between. And Neth and Bel are my favorite pair of siblings, can you tell :P.

Okay, enough from me. Hope I didn't offend anyone, and that you still had fun reading this fic. And to my fellow Dutch/Belgian peeps: Fijne Sinterklaas! :D


End file.
